


iii.

by insaneangelx



Series: JJP mpreg drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneangelx/pseuds/insaneangelx
Summary: Jaebum trying to get a sleepy and whiny Jinyoung up from the bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i hope you'll still like it <3

“Baby, wake up.”

Jinyoung whined as he stirred, hands pulling his blanket until it covered his face.

“Babe, wake up. You have an early doctor appointment today, remember?”

Whining again under his blanket, Jinyoung mumbled sleepily, “Don’t wanna go.”

Jaebum pulled the blanket off Jinyoung’s face slowly and brought his lips to Jinyoung’s forehead, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds.

“I know you’re tired, babe. But we cancelled on yesterday’s appointment. We don’t want to cancel on this one too, do we?” Jaebum whispered as his fingers were playing with Jinyoung’s soft hair.

Humming in content, Jinyoung slowly opened his eyes and his pink lips turned into a pout, “But Jaebummie, I’m sleepyyyy. Our baby is still sleeping.” Taking Jaebum’s hand and placed it on his baby bump, he said, “See it is not moving.” 

Chuckling, Jaebum caressed the bump, earning a small sleepy grin and a sigh of content from Jinyoung.

“I really want to let you sleep more, babe. But,” Jaebum pressed his lips softly on Jinyoung’s cheek before continuing, “we need to get ready now. I promise to buy you any food you want after you are done with the check-up. How does that sound?”

“I hate you. You know I can never say no to that.” 

Jaebum laughed lightly at how whiny Jinyoung was, “I love you too, babe. Now, get up if you want the pizza you have been whining about since last week.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless, “Gimme a kiss first.” He asked with his eyes closed and lips puckered.

“You’re a baby, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum said before giving the pink and pouty lips a kiss.

Their lips moved in sync and after a while, Jinyoung pulled away and pecked Jaebum’s nose, “I love you. So much.” He whispered as he looked into Jaebum’s eyes.

“I love you too, babe.” Lips on Jinyoung’s forehead, he softly said, “more than you can ever imagine.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <33 xx


End file.
